


Christmas Dinner at the Grants...(check, please!)

by Cerberus_Spectre



Series: SuperCorp Chronicles: Fluff, Drama, and Potstickers (F.D.P.) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad!Mood Lena, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, James is a dick, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Poor Kara, SuperCorp Family, SuperCorp Family drama, they shoulda gone to Midvale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Spectre/pseuds/Cerberus_Spectre
Summary: Just some SuperFam drama, WTF-ness during Christmas dinner at the Grant's. 
Should've went to Midvale.





	

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Alex looked over at her girlfriend with a fond smile, Maggie was trying to appear calm and collected on the outside but Alex could read the Detective like a book. Reaching over the console, the DEO Agent took her lovers hand and squeezed it comfortingly—or at least she hoped it was. “Relax, babe, you're freaking out over nothing.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack, Danvers. The last time I saw your sister, she looked like she wanted to deck me. And knowing what I know now, I'm glad she didn’t.”

Alex remembered that like it was yesterday ( a few months back, actually). That was when Maggie broke Alex's heart the first time, and Lena and Kara found out they were expecting. That entire day was filled with tears, both happy and sad, good and bad news. When Kara saw Maggie, she threatened the Detective—and ultimately blew her Supergirl cover. It was a record. But J'onn nor Lena were too happy about it. Alex was too busy being a proud big sister to even be mad about it. When, eventually a week or so later after getting shot by a laser, Maggie pulled her head out of her ass and admitted to her own insecurities.

They both agreed to go slow, and though Kara hasn’t exactly said anything other than express her happiness for Alex—Maggie got the shovel talk every time she made eye contact with the blonde.

“Don't worry, Lena will be too busy sending Kara on crave-runs. She won't have time to even think about anything else.” Alex laughed, pulling her hand away gently so she could turn into the long, quarter mile long drive way that led to the beach house Cat and Astra owned. “Maggie, don't worry. I talked to her, she'll be on her best behavior. And if she's not, just tell Lena.”

Maggie scoffed, smirking. “I doubt snitching to her pregnant wife is gonna win me _any_ kind of brownie points, Danvers. Whose side are you on?”

“If it makes you feel any better, James brought Siobhan. And he wasn't even officially invited.”

“Uh... Siobhan Smythe? The reporter from National Enquirer?”

“Yep.”

“And why wasn't James invited? I thought he was your sisters friend?”

“He was...until he tried to pressure her into giving her blessing to tell Siobhan about the family secret. Cat said she misplaced his invite...but...” Alex trailed off with a small shrug, “Clark invited him.”

“Okay, pause...” The Detective eyed her girlfriend sideways as she parked the Jeep, “How is that supposed to make me feel better again?”

“ _No one_ likes Siobhan. At all. Besides, Lucy is bringing her new boyfriend...and Lois is here too. It's bound to be awkward.”

“Wait.. Lois? As in _the_ Lois Lane?”

“Yep!”

“Annnndd....you're smiling about this? Why?”

“Cat and Lois hate each other. Clark dislikes Lena, which in turn makes Kara not like him _or_ Lois. Lois and Lucy despise each other, which puts Lucy and Clark at odds.”

“And then there's the fact that no one likes Siobhan...” Maggie added, eyebrow raised.

“Exactly.”

“Shit, Danvers. What the hell kind of Christmas dinner is this?!”

Alex laughed, “One with the finest whiskey a government salary can buy.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Maggie isn’t sure that word awkward would do this family dinner _any_ sort of justice. Between Cat and Lois passing sly remarks across the table, and James and Lucy' boyfriend, Jim Harper, having a glaring contest and Siobhan making things worse just by breathing—Maggie was having a blast. Alex had been right earlier, Kara had been too busy tending to her wife to even say 'hello' properly. It seemed that the Mrs. was in quite the mood before the day even started. The NCPD Detective didn’t envy the young hero. Not one bit.

“So, um, Mrs. Grant...dinner is very good tonight.” Siobhan said with a seemingly disarming smile, and that only made Astra pour more alcohol into Cat's glass as the woman's frown deepened. “I wish my mom cooked half as good as you.”

Lucy smirked around her biscuit, “Something on your nose there, Smythe.” everyone at the table with super-hearing heard, and curious eyes turned to Astra when she quietly passed a napkin to Siobhan before realizing the joke and Cat couldn't get drunk faster. The junior reporter took the offered napkin, smiling with confusion.

“Uh, thanks?”

More awkward silence followed and Maggie followed Kara and Winn's example, and stuffed more food into her mouth to avoid making any sort of noise or commenting on a whim.

Lois cleared her throat and looked at Lena then, and Maggie felt Kara tense next to her—wincing when the Kryptonian swallowed a biscuit without really chewing it. Maggie knew the girl was invulnerable, but that _had_ to hurt. “So Lena...you look ready to pop, girl! (Cat inhaled her drink wrong, as did Alex and Lucy. Lois ignored both of them, petty enough to keep the polite smile on her face while her husband stared down at his untouched food. ) How many months are you again?”

“Five.” Lena glared so hard at the senior reporter that Kara was worried her wife would accidentally fire off a fatal shot with her recently acquired heat vision. Perks of being pregnant with a Kryptonian baby.

“Oh...well, you're glowing dear.”

Cat sniffed indignantly, ignoring Astra's warning glare. “More than can be said about you, dear friend. Those late nights _desperately_ chasing after Superman catching up?”

“You were no different, Kitty. Don't go there.”

“Oh boy.” Alex mumbled into her tumbler, Carter quietly took his plate and left the dining room and went to the game room with Winn right on his tail. Kara would’ve followed suit if Lena wasn't in such a mood...and had a death grip on her upper thigh. Painfully so.

“Hm, see...that's where you're wrong Lane. I didn’t have to chase Supergirl all over the city like some harlot in heat. She came to me. Want to know why?”

“Ah! Ha, guys!” James broke in before anything could be thrown, or exposed. And Siobhan wisely kept her mouth shut, eyes bright, and her ears open. James stood with his wine glass, “I, um, I'd like to make a toast.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “this outta be good.”

“I, ahem, I know this isn’t thanksgiving but I'd like to say what I'm grateful for.” Maggie took in everyone's less than enthused reactions, except Siobhan and Clark, and she couldn't help but find this entire mess of a family dinner entertaining at best. It was a hell of a lot better than putting up with her own family's dinner back in Gotham where everyone pretended she either didn’t exist or didn’t find the right man yet. Or simply spending the holiday alone in a bar, chasing down beers until she blacked out.

“I just wanna say to Kara...that I'm thankful for having such an understanding friend and—”

“No, she's not.” Alex cut her eyes towards him, wishing she brought her gun now. Wondering if she should've taken Maggie to Midvale instead. ( far less traumatizing )

James kept the pleasant smile as he directed his gaze (glare) to the brunette, “Yes. She is.”

“No. She's not.” this time it was Lena, and who had stopped eating her food and Kara was about to go into a panic attack. She knew they should've went to Midvale.

Clark, finally looking up since arriving, reached up and pulled his friend back down into his seat with a long suffering sigh. Lena looked at her mother-in-law's apologetically, “I need some air, excuse me.”

“Um—s”

Astra waved her daughter away, “Go, little one, take care of your family. Everyone will still be alive when you come back. I promise this time.” Cat slapped Astra's shoulder for her poor choice of words, especially in front of their nosy reporter guest.

Kara, barely sparing a glance at anyone, quickly followed after her wife—but not before taking the entire bowl of homemade potstickers and a wine bottle with her. She couldn't get drunk, but she knew she was going to need it.

Maggie looked at her girlfriend, and Alex shook her head mouthing an apology.

“Are you kidding me?” Maggie whispered, “This is the best Christmas dinner by far...you guys do dessert, right? Like an encore?”

“Hopefully not as dramatic.”

“Ahem, so Alex.” Cat leaned forward on the table, chin propped up on the palm of her hand. “When can I expect grandchildren from you two?”

“Uh, I , ah..pft, what? Us? Kids...but...Lena? She hasn’t even had her kid yet and you already want more?”

Maggie laughed, if she didn’t know any better, she'd think she was sitting next to Kara and not Alex badass Danvers. The Detective leaned over and kissed her girlfriends warm cheek. “Please tell me we're coming here for New Year's?”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...yep. Idk. I like writing random ass one-shots.
> 
> Also, if you're not familiar with my writing...I hate James. So, if you're a fan of him. Be warned, I bash him. A lot, whenever I can lol
> 
> Any mistakes are my own...


End file.
